Fort of Chaos (Machine)
The 'Fort of Chaos ' is an optional Danger Level: 666, one-level dungeon just east of Yowyn. The Fort is essentially one long corridor with a large room at the end housing a single boss: the destroyer of Xeren. Utima gets the distinction of being the only Fort Boss in North Tyris with an artifact weapon, the Rail Gun. Appropriately named a "gun of genocide", it makes the difference in terms of difficulty how often the boss can land hits with it, and how often does Chaos Ball trigger. Despite this, Utima is arguably the easiest of the Fort Bosses. See below and Utima's page for more information. While the Danger Level appears as 666, this is mostly cosmetic. Level-wise, it's around 80~85, and exploiting the Danger Level for bejeweled chests is not recommended, as it registers the dungeon as level 25 for treasure. (vanilla Elona) A Pet Evolution#Heart Items is guaranteed to spawn here as reward for slaying Utima. (Elona+ only) Loot * The Rail Gun (equipped by Utima) * (reward for killing Utima, Elona+ only) * 2 artifact seeds (reward for killing Utima) * Assorted equipment of decent-to-poor quality (equipped by Utima) * 3 bejeweled chests * 3 small medals * Assorted furniture (mostly fancy lamps and pentagrams, have to be stolen) * Assorted skeletons and bone fragments. (have to be stolen) Boss Utima is a high-level enemy, but can be considered the easiest of the three Chaos Fort bosses. Utima is most dangerous at range where she can take shots at you with the Rail Gun. However, this can usually be averted simply by engaging her in melee as her sword is nothing special and might not even be an artifact-level item in your game. Also, Utima's accuracy is not particularly great and her melee damage is not much better, making it easy to avoid damage with good Evade and DV. As of Elona version 1.22, Utima is more than happy to shoot you at point blank range, so simply standing in front of her will not guarantee victory. If your Pickpocket skill is high though you can steal her energy cell, at which point she becomes a big punching bag. However, Utima does have decent armor and a hefty amount of hit points. If your current weapons cannot make more than a scratch, you are better off returning when you have found better weapons. Accuracy may also be an issue at times, so consider bringing gear with to-hit bonuses if your normal hit percentage is lacking. Be sure to have superb resistance to chaos, this can be done with the proper equipment. Utima loves chaotic vortex doing 1400+ damage. If you don't have any equipment with good chaos resistance, but have conquered Lesimas and finished Act.1 you can return to its deepest floor and kill Orphe the chaos child for his Mournblade, which always grants Normal (###, +112) resistance to chaos After Utima is slain, you will be treated to some of her equipment, including the Rail Gun, two artifact seeds, her corpse, figure, and card. There are also three bejeweled chests at the north end of the room and a few small medals scattered about. Notes When standing this location on the worldmap, you get the message 'You see an unearthly fort. Your inner voice wanrs (sic) you to not go there. (Approximate danger level: 666).' Category:North Tyris